(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for the repair of failure areas in a previously set plug within a subterranean well.
(2) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Subterranean wells, such as oil, gas or water wells, are required to be “plugged” when they are abandoned, to assure that any slow flow of hydrocarbons or other fluids within the well do not escape and flow to the top surface of the well. As used herein the term “first plug” is intended to include such conventional plugs as hydraulically set, or mechanically set, or electrically set plugs, bridge plugs, packers and the like, as well as the use of cementious material, alone, or in combination with such other first plugs, as herein described, as typically used to plug off a well or zone in a well to be temporarily or permanently abandoned. These first plugs are many times intended to properly secure the well and prevent any flow of any fluids from within the well to the top of the well or into other formations within the well. Over time, and after exposure to high temperatures and pressures in the well, as well as a corrosive and acidic environment in the well, failures in such plugs occur, as the result of leaks, metallic pitting, loss of elastomeric seal integrity, and the like. It therefore becomes necessary to either mill out the first plug and provide a replacement plugging means of some sort or set additional cement plugs. These procedures are, of course, expensive and time consuming.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,414, entitled “Plug For Tubulars” is directed to the use of moltenl solder for providing a plug in a subterranean well which may be poured or otherwise applied directly upon a platform for the molten solder in the well.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,349, entitled “Explosive System For Casing Damage Repair” illustrates the use of liquid explosives to fragment damaged casing which has become an obstruction to proper flow of the well.
The present invention addresses problems, as above described.